Wario Man
FNaW = | image = File:Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 1.29.19 PM.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Bathrooms | night = Night 2 (rarely) Night 3 | gender = Male }} is one of the Easter Eggs in Five Nights at Wario's. He is a rare character, who begins appearing on Night 3. However, there have been sightings of him on Night 2. Appearance Wario Man is the costumed version of Wario, who only seems to appear in the Bathrooms. He looks exactly like Wario-Man from Super Smash Bros. Brawl but with blank eyes. When he appears, the Bathrooms' camera feed will flicker, allowing the player to see the room. Activity So far, he does not appear to be dangerous, since he has not been seen attacking the player, nor in any other rooms. |-| FNaW2 = Wario Man makes an appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Appearance Wario Man is the costumed version of Wario and his eyes are blank. He resumes his look from the previous game. Activity Wario Man will rarely appear for a split second in the player's vision, and vanish shortly after. He appears during the storm. |-| FNaW3 = Wario Man has proved to be the suit the killer Bruno Gate used to kill Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi, and Peach. It is unknown why though, presumably to hide identity. Sometimes, he appears on the staircase of Living Room 3, but not when the player hides in this room. In Night 5, if the player uses the Music Box, Wario Man and the plumbers (Wario, Waluigi, Mario and Luigi) gather. Wario Man (or the person behind the costume) presents himself to apologize for what he did. |-| FNaW:O = Wario Man returns in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. This time, however, he is an active antagonist. He is only active at Night 6, where the player returns to The Office from the first game in the franchise. He is the only enemy to worry about, but he is extremely active and can enter both the left door and the window on the right. The player will need to watch the cameras very carefully to know which way Wario Man is coming. Audio This plays when Wario Man is in the Corridor. |-| Images = Five Nights at Wario's Warioman_night2.png|Wario-Man in the Bathrooms. Note his mouth is open. Five Nights at Wario's 2 wario man's return.png|Wario-Man hallucination. Five Nights at Wario's 3 I can use this.png|Wario-Man in the intro. Wario man char.png|Wario-Man in Characters Extra. Fnaw 3 The Confrontation.png|Wario-Man confronted by Wario & Co. Note they have differnt colors. LR3WM.png|Wario Man in Living Room 3. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Wariomancam3.png|Wario Man in the Storage. Wariomancam4.png|Wario Man in Entrance 1. Wariomancam8.png|Wario Man in the Corridor. Wariomancam9.png|Wario Man in the Control Room. Wa.gif|Wario Man jumpscare (and static camera glitch) Note he doesnt do this in the first game. Wario-Man Office exit.png|Wario Man at the Office Exit! Wario-Man Entrance 2.png|Wario Man in the second entrance! Wario Man in the Freezing Room.png|Wario Man in the freezing Room! Other WarioMan.jpg|Wario-Man as Wario's Final Smash as seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Easter Egg Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Browse Category:Hallucinations Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins